Under the Spray of the Shower
by SkewedReality
Summary: Smutty Sory shower scene. Written as a collaboration with my friend Shelby. Established Sam/Rory relationship


**Disclaimer: I still own nothing associated with Glee.**  
Another smutty story written in collaboration with my friend Shelby (klaine-masturbation on tumblr).

* * *

**Under the Spray of the Shower**

* * *

"Alright, Rors," Sam said, yawning. "I've got to get off the phone before I pass out. I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

Rory smiled at the promise of seeing his favorite blonde. "Okay, Sammy."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh at the pet name.

The Irish boy giggled in response. The reason he used it was because he was the only one who was allowed to get away with it. Sam would never deny Rory anything, even if it meant being called "Sammy".

"I love you, Rory...even if you do humiliate me in public by calling me Sammy." Rory could hear Sam's smile in his voice. It made his heart skip a beat that he was the one who had put the smile on the blonde boy's face.

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Sam," Rory said again, smiling sweetly.

"Goodnight."

He tossed his phone down on the bed next to him and stretched his arms behind his head. How could he possibly have been lucky enough to land a boy like Sam? Sam put up with all of his stupidity and still looked at him as though he was heaven-sent. The Irish boy shook his head in disbelief, a smile spread widely across his face. Maybe he did have the luck of the Irish after all. He laughed quietly at the thought before sighing as his mind began to go back over the events of the day. All of the events centered around Sam who, for some unfathomable reason, always wanted to be glued to his side. Not that Rory was complaining.

He smiled as the thought about all the folded little notes they passed in the hallway between classes, all signed "Love you 3", the quick, sneaky kisses they shared by his locker when they thought no one was watching, seeing Sam run over and throw his arms around him when he defied all expectations by scoring the winning shot in their game of pick up basketball against Puck and Finn. A peel of laughter spilled from his lips as he remembered how the two jocks slinked away in humiliation after being beaten at a game they'd been playing their whole lives by someone who'd never even played before.

Sam had taken his hand as they walked to the locker room to change out of their gym clothes.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, I'm pretty sure I reek right now," Sam said, gesturing to the shower stall with his thumb.

Rory figured he could use a shower himself and nodded, telling Sam that he should probably join him.

Though the thought had been an innocent realization of his own need for a shower, Sam smiled deviously and winked at Rory.

It was only then that he'd caught his mistake. Blush colored his cheeks furiously, staining them bright crimson.

"I'm just kidding, babe," Sam joked, pushing Rory's shoulder lightly as he took off his own shirt. He leaned in to press a kiss softly to Rory's heated cheek. "God, I love you," he said softly before walking away, laughing quietly to himself.

Rory heard the shower start and Sam start singing quietly. Rory couldn't help the smile that had spread across his face as the surreal realization of "I can't believe he's mine" hit him for the hundredth time that day. He grabbed his towel and soap and walked over to the showers, trying his best to avoid looking at his wet, naked, beautiful boyfriend in the shower stall next to him. He really did try, but the temptation soon overwhelmed him. The hottest guy in the entire school was showering next to him How could he _not_ look?

He had snuck a sideways glance over the partition and the image hit him like a wrecking ball, burning into his brain for eternity. Sam was soaping himself up as water rolled down his body, making the toned, muscled skin glisten. His eyes followed the drops of water as they slid down Sam's body.

Rory sighed as he pictured Sam's body glistening under the stream of water. He remembered his gaze drifting lower and lower until he was looking at Sam's cock.

Rory's eyes fluttered closed as his hand trailed under his pajama top, lazily stroking his stomach.

His imagination began to take over.

He imagined Sam looking up at him and smirking, knowing what Rory was looking at. He'd shut the water off in his stall and cross into Rory's.

Rory wiggled out of his pajama top. The sudden draft hardened Rory's nipples and Rory wasted no time flicking the hard nubs as he imagined Sam pressing him against the shower wall, kissing and nipping Rory's neck and chest. Rory palmed the bulge in his pajama pants. Sam would sink to his in knees in front of him.

Rory shucked off his bottoms, wrapping a hand around his painfully hard cock.

"Ready, babe?" Sam would ask, always considerate of Rory's boundaries, and Rory would nod, ready. He pictured Sam wrapping his perfect lips around him, sinking down until he was completely sheathed inside Sam's warm mouth. Rory whined, moving his hand rapidly, the image of Sam blowing him bringing him closer and closer to release. His back arched and his toes curled as he came all over his hand and stomach.

"Sam!" He cried out as he rode out his orgasm.

Rory's chest was rising and falling as he began to come down from the high of his release. Reality began to seep into his fantasies, dissolving them and pulling the sated boy back into the moment. He quickly cleaned himself up and rolled over, completely exhausted. His lips were turned up into a smile as he quickly fell asleep, reassured again by the promise of seeing Sam.

_Ring_

Rory ran for the sound of the doorbell, throwing open the door to see Sam waiting for him, his truck idling in the driveway. Rory beamed as he saw the smile that spread across Sam's face. "Ready, babe?" Sam asked, stretching out his hand to take Rory's. The Irish boy's face flushed as the images of last night flashed through his brain. The imagined words and actions his mind had conjured that had brought him to the most intense release of his life.

A quizzical smile played across Sam's face as he asked, "You alright?"

"Um...yeah," the embarrassed boy mumbled. "I'm fine. Just...remembering something from last night."

Sam opened his mouth to press the issue, but Rory just shook his head. There would be no follow up questions.

The day flew by quickly. Rory had found himself avoiding Sam's eyes out of embarrassment until the blonde had emphatically put an end to it, saying that it was driving him crazy to not be able to look into Rory's "Avatar blue eyes". He had sighed and made the attempt to push the impure visions from his memory. He found it easier than he'd expected, and by the end of the day, conversation came as easily as ever.

"Hey, Ror, I don't have to be home until later since it's my day off. Wanna play some basketball after school?"

"Sure," Rory beamed, eager to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend. Their game was less competition, more an excuse to put hands on each other. By the end of the game, both boys had lost track of the score and were just playing a big game of keep away. Sam had made a play for the ball, but Rory pulled it away too quickly causing Sam to fall ungracefully to the floor. Rory laughed loudly before Sam retaliated by hooking a hand behind the boy's knees and pulling him down next to him. Both boys collapsed into laughter before Sam kissed Rory quickly on the lips and springing to his feet, pulling Rory up behind him.

"Let's go clean up," Sam suggested, linking their hands and pulling the boy toward the locker room.

Rory hadn't been paying attention to where they were going until he was recognized the familiar yellow-tiled walls of the boy's locker room. Sam began immediately stripping his own clothes off. Rory watched with silent admiration as the muscles of Sam's shoulders flexed as he tossed his shirt onto the nearby bench before he stretched his arms above his head to unknot the muscles. The way Sam's muscles flexed, prominent and strong, hidden just beneath the surface, made something inside Rory stir as he imagined seeing digging his fingers into the skin and feeling them contract beneath his hands.

"Rory?" Sam asked, an amused smile playing on his lips. Rory knew he'd been caught staring and flushed lightly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You coming?"

"Excuse me?" Rory croaked, misunderstanding.

"I said I was going to go jump in the shower."

"Oh..."

"Wanna join me?" Sam raised one eyebrow in his direction. Rory blushed deeper but nodded and began to follow Sam. "Uh, Rors, how are you going to shower with all your clothes on?"

The Irish boy's eyes surveyed his own body. In his confusion, he'd forgotten to remove his own gym clothes.

Sam laughed and reached out to swiftly lift Rory's shirt over his shoulders before instructing him to step out of his shorts.

The blonde surveyed his now fully naked boyfriend for the first time. "God, you're beautiful, Rory." His voice was earnest, and Rory couldn't help but lower his eyes shyly to his feet. Sam's finger caught his chin and lifted his head so that he could press a loving kiss against his lips. "Come on." He took Rory's hand and pulled him toward the shower.

Sam turned on the water and turned Rory so that the hot water fell down his back. He couldn't help but arch into the water that promised to relax his aching muscles. Sam leaned in and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, snaking his arms around Rory's neck to pull him closer. His hands began to roam down Rory's back and his fingers began to play at the base of the Irish boy's spine causing a moan to escape his lips. Sam rested his hand on Rory's hip and began to pull their hips closer together.

Rory felt his imagination beginning to get the better of him, his fantasies from the night before playing out in his mind. His overactive mind in addition to his insanely close proximity to a very naked and very sexy Sam Evans was beginning to result in Rory starting to lose his control. He felt himself starting to get hard, quickly.

Embarrassed, he pulled away and tried to angle his hips so that his prominent erection was slightly less noticeable. His boyfriend noticed the sudden reaction and looked to see why everything had stopped. His eyes settled on the reason. A smile crossed his face as he realized something he hadn't considered. Rory was _shy__. _It was adorable and something Sam totally wasn't used to. He decided to bridge the small gap between them and wrap his arms around Rory.

The Irish boy quickly buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck, and he could swear he could feel the heat from Rory blushing against his skin.

Sam pushed Rory back gently to meet his eyes. He slid his thumb across the heated skin of Rory's cheek, flushed crimson with embarrassment. "What's the matter?" He asked, subdued amusement in his voice.

Rory tried to avoid his eyes, but Sam's hand resting on his cheek prevented him from turning his head. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

Sam laughed a quick, quiet laugh before pressing a soft kiss to Rory's lips. "There are really no words for how adorable you are." He kissed the tip of Rory's nose, making him smile shyly in response.

Rory blushed and hid his face in Sam's neck. Sam pulled back and smoothed the worried line above Rory's forehead with his thumb. "What's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"I sorta thought about this...last night." Rory said with a blush. Sam's eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise. He tickled his way back up to Rory's cheek with calloused fingers. "Oh really?" he asked, pressing a short kiss on Rory's cheek. "What happened?"

Rory flushed with embarrassment. "Y-you gave me a bl-bl-"

"Blowjob?" Sam asked bluntly. He found Rory's virginal embarrassment positively adorable.

"Yeah." Rory confirmed breathlessly. He couldn't believe this was real. He wanted to pinch himself to confirm that this wasn't a dream. Sam licked his lips and surged forward, attaching his mouth to Rory's neck. Rory gasped, his cock becoming hard from the combination of Sam's talented mouth and his hands which were making their way down to his chest.

Sam sighed against Rory's skin. "I love the way you taste." Sam whispered, pulling away and admiring the nice red spot that he had made on Rory's neck. "What if..." Sam said a little out of breath. "What if I made your dream a reality?" The words went straight to Rory's cock, making the Irish boy groan. Sam ducked his head and took one of Rory's nipples into his mouth, pressing him against the tiled wall.

"I've-I've never had one before," Rory admitted shyly.

Sam gave the boy a devious smile. "I know." The blonde teased his fingers across the sensitive flesh of Rory's thigh. "I want to make you feel amazing, baby," Sam purred. Rory whimpered quietly as Sam's hand slid closer to where he was desperately craving to be touched. The older boy's fingers always seemed tantalizingly close but still so far away. His full lips continued to press hot kisses to Rory's wet chest. It was maddening. Sam licked a strip across the middle of the younger boy's chest before turning his attention to the pebbled nub of Rory's nipple.

"Pl-please." Rory whined. Sam rolled the nub between his teeth. "Please Sam." Rory's breathing became labored, his cock achingly hard.

"Well," Sam said, pulling off of the nipple with an obscene, slippery smack, a devilish grin stretched across his face. "Since you asked so nicely." Sam sunk to his knees in front of Rory.

Sam smirked, his hands skimming over Rory's back to curve around his ass. He bit his lip and looked up into Rory's eyes, crystal blue on stormy green. With a genuine smile that was borderline innocent but not quite, he licked his lips before placing a tiny kiss on the head of Rory's cock. The younger boy shuddered, his hands scrabbling uselessly at the wall behind him, looking for some sort of anchor, because he was sure he was going to float away. He forced his eyes to stay open, to stay trained on the sight of Sam's beautiful lips stretching over his cock.

Sam however, let his eyes flutter shut, taking in the overwhelming sensations. The velvety weight of his boyfriend's cock on his tongue was almost intoxicating. He let his tongue trace patterns on the underside before applying actual suction. Rory's whimpered desperately, hands flying to Sam's hair as the blonde's cheeks hollowed. His pace quickened and even though Rory try to suppress it, his hips bucked into Sam's mouth. Sam's hand held Rory's hips firm, taking even more, as his free hand slid across the expanse of the boy's stomach.

Sam pulled off slightly to tongue the slit, eliciting a choked moan from Rory. Spurred on by Rory's sounds, Sam reached down to take his own erection into his hand, fisting it lazily as he continued to suck Rory. The younger boy whimpered unintelligible words as his hand fell to the back of Sam's hair, fingers tangling loosely into the blonde locks.

The older boy picked up his stroke on his own cock, knowing that Rory wasn't going to last much longer. He chased down his own orgasm, reveling in the sounds his boyfriend was making.

The sensations were becoming almost overwhelming for Rory, so when Sam began to hum around him, the Irish boy lost it. He feebly choked out a warning before his body tensed and he came hotly into Sam's mouth. Rory's whined cries were enough to send Sam over the edge, swallowing his boyfriend's essence and letting his head fall weakly against Rory's hip as his orgasm crashed over him.

Sam stood up on shaky legs and pulled Rory into his body tightly. The younger boy fell limply against the blonde's chest, a breathless laugh tumbling past his lips. "Sammy, that was amazing," he said incredulously, still struggling to even out his breathing. The older boy guided Rory back under the warm spray of water before sliding his hand up his boyfriend's back to card his fingers through the boy's wet hair.

"I love you, Rory," Sam said, leaning forward to kiss Rory without urgency. Soft and loving. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"I love you, too, Sam," he promised, smiling widely.

They traded kisses lazily under the cascading water, enjoying the other's presence.


End file.
